


Награда

by Kartona



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Белиал просит. Люцифа дает.
Relationships: Belial/Lucifā, Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 3





	Награда

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо moonconfidence за бетинг)

— Сегодня было неожиданно много работы. Если так продолжится, нужно будет составлять график, чтобы успевать всё.

Незаинтересованно хмыкнув, Люцифа принял сигарету из рук Белиала и, подождав, пока тот щёлкнет зажигалкой, поджёг кончик подставленным перед ним огнём. Сунув меж губ сигарету, он посмотрел вверх: расстёгнутая на пару верхних пуговиц чёрная шёлковая рубашка плотно облегала грудь, полноценно давая оценить всё ниже оголённых ключиц. Словно невзначай, Белиал двинул прислонённым к столешнице бедром, и пара капель на шее стекли вниз в промежуток между грудями.

— Я хорошо поработал, Фа-сан.

Вопрос не прозвучал как вопрос. Напускная невинность разила пошлостью. Белиал был только из душа. После тяжёлого дня по устранению неугодных семье он специально пришёл доложить о том, что работа сделана. Положив ногу на ногу, Люцифа вынул сигарету и пустил дым прямо ему в лицо. Никак не реагируя и даже не моргая, Белиал продолжил услужливо улыбаться. Когда Люцифа протянул ему руку с сигаретой, он склонился, уже приоткрыв рот, готовый к немому приказу, но замер, услышав совсем иное ожидаемому.

— Пепельницу.

Белиал поспешно предложил ему стеклянную пепельницу, до которой тот быстрее бы дотянулся сам. Затушив сигарету, Люцифа поставил вторую ногу на пол и отвернул кресло от окна. Уже успев встать на колени, Белиал потянулся к ремню на его штанах. Рука в кожаной перчатке перехватила его лицо за щёки, дёрнув вверх. Ещё не коснувшись, Белиал томно простонал в направленные к нему губы. Тишина кабинета, нарушаемая будто далёким гулом машин и тиканьем часов, прервалась громким скрипом кресла. Вовлечённый в французский поцелуй, Белиал причмокнул и, сделав над собой усилие, расстегнул пряжку. Тут же сунув руку в разошедшуюся ширинку, сжал член сквозь бельё. Люцифа укусил его за губу и отпустил.

Тяжело дыша, Белиал медленно сполз обратно на пол. Бугор в его собственных штанах требовал внимания. Игнорируя свою потребность, он приспустил чужие штаны, стаскивая их вместе с нижним бельём, и припал к оголённой коже. Оставляя языком влажную дорожку, прошёлся от пупка до лобковых волос, сделал глубокий вздох и, носом зацепив член, распахнутыми губами повёл по его стволу. Облизнув левую сторону, отогнул член влево и, смочив слюной правую, вобрал в рот головку. Лёгшая на голову рука и тихий вздох вынудили остановиться и прислушаться.

Со скрипом скинув со второй ладони перчатку, Люцифа запустил в волосы и её. Не сдержавшись, Белиал пошёл против её давления и поднял голову: щёки Люцифа едва заметно тронул румянец. Дыша через губы, он ответил недовольным взглядом и насадил Белиала на член. Тот с готовностью шире раскрыл рот, пряча зубы, дав войти члену на всю длину, по самое горло.

Неожиданно в дверь раздался стук. Люцифа промолчал. Стук настойчиво повторился, а затем открылась и сама дверь. В кабинет быстрым шагом вошёл Люцифер. Прежде, чем он достиг стола, Люцифа его окрикнул:

— Стой там.

Тот подчинился. Дубовый большой стол занимал более чем достаточно места. Его высоты и длины хватило, чтобы полностью скрыть Белиала от чужих глаз. От его присутствия это не избавило — будто ничего не замечая, он медленно подался назад, с хлюпаньем выпуская член.

— Что это было?

— Ничего. Что ты хотел, Люцифер?

— Вообще-то я хотел поговорить с Белиалом. Мне казалось, я видел, как он заходил к тебе, отец.

— Он только что… — ощутив, как Белиал вновь подался вперёд, Люцифа запнулся. Стиснув кулак, опёрся им на столешницу и кашлянул в него, приглушив стон.

— Всё нормально? Ты чем-то подавился?

Стиснув что есть сил бёдра, Люцифа сдавил между ними шею Белиала и вновь кашлянул в руку, приглушив его хрип.

— Ничего, о чём стоило бы волноваться, небольшая простуда.

— В последнее время ты слишком много работаешь. Хотя бы сегодня закончи пораньше, ты уже не молод.

Белиал похлопал его по ногам, но он не отпустил. Будто не замечая, как сопротивление слабнет с каждой секундой, Люцифа сказал:

— Хорошо. Это всё?

— Насчёт Белиала. Я знаю, что он всецело тебе предан, но он слишком жесток с новичками. Не мог бы ты с ним об этом поговорить? На Азазеле живого места нет.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ты никому не должен делать поблажки. Особенно выделять из подчинённых любимчиков.

— Я знаю, но Азазель…

Раздался громкий то ли хрип, то ли стон. Не договорив, Люцифер деликатно отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Ты мог бы сказать, что занят.

— Пустяки. Я всегда готов тебя выслушать. В конце концов, именно ты, а не он, займёшь моё место.

— А что касается упомянутого выделения люби…

— Займи моё место, и сам будешь устанавливать порядки.

— Я тебя понял. Больше не буду мешать.

Уже развернувшись, Люцифер поднял глаза к потолку и произнёс:

— Ты меня слышал, Белиал? Будь с Азазелем помягче.

Хрипло кашляя, Белиал уцепился обеими руками за столешницу и, подняв над ней голову, кивнул. Следом сипло выдавил:

— Постараюсь.

Люцифер вышел. Плюхнувшись обратно на пол, Белиал рукавом пиджака сначала стёр с глаз слёзы, а затем вытер размазанную по раскрасневшемуся лицу слюну. Провёл по взъерошенным волосам влажной ладонью и тяжело выдохнул. Меж его разведённых в стороны ног тут же вклинился каблук и надавил на пах.

— И кто по-твоему разрешал тебе прерываться? И удовлетворять себя раньше меня.

С силой надавил вниз, Люцифа вызвал жалобное скуление. Обхватив его ногу руками, но не препятствуя давлению, Белиал вымученно простонал:

— Пощады! Я виноват и исправлюсь. Обещаю, Фа-сан.

Смилостивившись, Люцифа поставил ногу на пол. Прижавшись к ней грудью, Белиал подтянулся на ней вверх.

— Это же был первый наш раз с удушением?

— Возможно.

Белиал захихикал.

— Нет, вспомнил, не первый. Но это было давненько. Кажется, мне тогда было всего…

— Белиал.

Хихикнув на тон ниже, Белиал протянул руки к его промежности. Несколько раз провёл по члену ладонями вверх-вниз и, удобнее сев, привстал, уперев в него грудь.

— Возвращаюсь к работе ртом, Фа-сан.


End file.
